1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method, a communication system and a program.
2. Description of the Rated Art
In the past, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No, 2005-33414 discloses a wireless communication device in a frequency hopping system using a plurality of slots. This wireless communication device selects a plurality of frequencies used in the same frame, in a combination having low correlation with fading characteristics of a wireless propagation and spectral width of another device using the same frequency band, thereby enhancing the effect of the frequency diversity system.
JP-A No. 2000-353998 discloses a diversity sender device that switches a plurality of antennas at predetermined switching frequencies when sequentially switching the antennas so as to demodulate a received signal(s), thereby attaining the diversity effect.
JP-A No. 6-61894discloses a power inversion adaptive array system (adaptive array antenna) that implements an inverse phase combination of the interference signals between the diversity branches, in order to eliminate the broadband interference signal
[Patent Document 1] JP-A 2005-33414
[Patent Document 2] JP-A 2000-353998
[Patent Document 3] JP-A 6-61894